


His First Strange Obsession (that has nothing to do with the color blue)

by 4nymphadora4



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4nymphadora4/pseuds/4nymphadora4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I which Annabeth is impatient for Percy to wake up, and accidentally stumbles upon Percy's new obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His First Strange Obsession (that has nothing to do with the color blue)

**Author's Note:**

> And to think, that this whole thing started when I was looking up 'cute cats' on Google. You never know what you might find there, but its always interesting.

I had knocked on his door for five minutes straight. Five minutes. This might surprise you, but a huge petpeeve of mine is wasting time. I knew that Percy liked to sleep late, but who sleeps until noon? On Saturday? That was a rhetorical question. Do not answer that.

It was up to me, his faithful girlfriend to wake him up, because we were on a ship and it was a go-go-go time. After that five minutes I decided to barge right in, not caring if he was still putting his pants on. Okay, maybe I did care a bit. Maybe that is why I came in with my eyes squeezed shut.

"Percy! I have been knocking for-" "Hey Annabeth, uh, thanks for waking me up, uh, got to go!" Percy pecked me on the cheek, and whizzed past me, pants and all. For a second, I just stood there, stunned. Then I noticed something very peculiar.

The ship had a back up computer that has information of what to do if a certain part malfunctions. Every now and then, Leo added something new to it, a private project. At least, that's what he said. One week ago, it went missing. Leo was devastated. He got over it pretty soon, though, saying that he would build a new one. Although I still saw him grumbling now again, about a 'damn computer with ship info'. I promised to find it for him, but so far there was no luck. Until now.

Because I had found it. My boyfriend had taken the ship's backup computer, and was looking at who knows what on it. Before taking it to Leo, I looked at the computer screen, and decided to snoop.

Percy, being a man that places his trust way too much, had left the computer screen unlocked. I noticed his background. It was a picture of a whiteish, grayish, cat, getting tickled on its belly. One problem though. It was swatting the hand away, and there were words at the bottom. "Stahp." At once I recognized the problem; that was Grumpy Cat.

As I explored more, into Google terrain, I saw ten tabs open. Each one was of Grumpy Cat.

I shook my head, and staggered out of the room, questions squirming around in my mind. How long has he been looking at Grumpy Cat? What memes had he seen?

I knew now where the source of snorts and short laughs had come from at night.

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself to tell Leo of his computer, and of Percy's new obsession. Grumpy Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
